Misunderstanding
by whatever an author is
Summary: He saw a flash of pink, and saw an arrow. A pink one. It landed on his forehead and that's when he lost all control of his body. He only saw what was happening. He was out of his body and was in the air and floated around, wanting to scream. Then he noticed how hot he was and grinned. This beats a mirror. He knows that he definitely has a cute butt. Anyway, back to panicking
1. Chapter 1

. .Nico.

All are in a tough love situation. They need a solution. Is there one?

Percy. He desperately needs a cure for his relationship issues. Annabeth is doubting their relationship. When he gets advice from Piper, it turns out to be worse than he thought. Then he starts doubting himself.

Jason. Jason seriously needs to get a clue. He doesn't understand his feelings for someone. Then it was the stupid promise that he swore to with Piper. Which he broke. A lot. When Piper breaks it, she is extremely horrified and begs for forgiveness. Piper found out what Jason does behind her back. But Piper's the last thing on Jason's mind.

Leo. Leo always had girl troubles. It couldn't get worst, can it? That's what Leo thought. After rescuing Calypso, life couldn't get better? That's what Leo thought. He did afterall rescue Calypso. With him. Yeah, but he did save the camp once. With him. Leo also did fall in love. With (oh gods)...

Frank. Frazel was definitely the cutest couple according to the Aphrodite cabin. Frank swears he saw Hazel cheating on him. Hazel swears she saw Frank cheating on her. Frazel _was_ the cutest couple.

Nico. Nico totally needs a vacation. He is really stressed out about everything. All of the boys from the prophecy are giving him a very serious migraine. Tylenol seems to be no help. That and the Seven are constantly bothering him about love. As if he knows anything about it. Well Nico might just start...

All on the Typically Perfect list, but are they more messed up then they thought?


	2. Percy

**Percy wasn't able to consider the possibilities.**

There weren't any.

Annabeth gave him exactly two weeks and one day for his 15 reasons. 15 reasons and possibilities for why they should stay together.

Percy shook his head and groaned.

"Oh you will never leave me right?" Percy hugged his Ne

Percy looked up to see the Superman look a like standing in the doorway.

"Shuddup Jason." Percy mumbled hugging the pillow closer to his chest.

Jason walked in and sat on his bed looking around the salty smelling cabin. His shoulder was touching Percy's raised knees where warmth transferred to Percy, who inwardly sighed.

"You need something?" Percy rose an eyebrow staring at the blonde.

"Er... I came to check on you. Piper said something was going with you and Annie. She went to go check on her." Concerned blue eyes gazed into confused green ones.

"Oh, um. I'm okay, I guess?" Percy scratched his head, frowning.

Jason seemed concerned about his well being. Which was a very attractive trait.

"You know, if you ever need anything, you can go to us. The rest of the eight of us are there for you." Jason's words cut through the silence.

"Eight?" Wasn't there only seven people on the boat?

"Nico. Haven't seen him in a while? Me neither. No one has really seen him for more than 10 minutes at most. Kid keeps disappearing. You know him the most, right? You should go speak with him." Jason muttered something else under his breath, and his eyes went dark for a quick second. When Jason looked up, he smiled and his eyes glowed. Mmm mysterious.

"Yeah. Haven't seen him since... You know." Percy gave Jason a look that explained it. Tartarus.

Jason shifted uncomfortably under Percy's look.

"So how's your relationship with Nico? You seemed very persistent in getting Nico out of that jar earlier."

Percy sighed and hugged his knees and . He honestly didn't know. Nico and him were always close but a little sketchy. There was always this gap that need to be filled. Nico was always depressed and lonely which drifted them apart. Nico needs some blue cookies in his life.

"Blue cookies." Percy blurted out to which Jason laughed at. Oh gods, Jason's laugh was just ... gods. It was magical.

"Blue cookies, huh?" Jason smirked and got up. That magical warm spot on his knees? Replaced with cold air and Percy shivered.

"Shuddup."

Jason grinned, saluted and walked out closing the door.

It wasn't until after Jason left and Percy flopped on his bed, did he miss those gorgeous blue eyes.

What he could do with Jason with him.

Percy was able to consider the possibilities.

**How was it? It was a little OOC wasn't it? Oh well. Need to work on my writing skills.**

**Oh and yeah I forgot to write this: **

**Disclaimer:Characters and the greatness that is PJO is not mine but instead is that troll Ricks.**

**Done.**

**Sorry for that long A/N**

**Cathes**


	3. Valgrace FTW

**Jason would always remember it.**

Fourth of July.

The whole day was spent with Piper. Lights were shined and brightly exploded overhead (and some underneath) the Argo II. Leo covered the huge ship with red, white, and blue over night, and the little imp even decided to dress up as Uncle Sam.

Piper looked beautiful in Jason's eyes. Even while wearing a t-shirt and ripped, faded jeans. There were beads and feather in patriotic colours that were weaved into her hair, that made Piper stand out more.

When night fell and the fireworks were still out, Jason flew Piper up into the sky. The spent hours looking at the stars and colors. Jason remembered twirling Piper and laughing and kissing and hand holding and making fun of Leo's tacky yet brilliant patriotic Argo II work and _everything_(it was beautiful. All of it.)_._ Around midnight, Jason flew them down and they sat on the masts looking at each other.

Now that Jason thinks about, he _did_see Nico. Nico was being a creep but then left with Leo (surprisingly) to talk.

"Jason," Piper's voice whispered through the air and Jason shivered."promise me you won't leave and you won't love another girl like you do with me. Promise me that we would always be together. Just you and me. Jason and Pipes. Maybe even Repair boy can join in on the fun. Like old times. Promise me that?" Cold fingers reached Jason's warm ones and they were clasped together.

"Promise except for one thing. There is one girl who I will love even more," Piper stood up with her eyes wet with tears, but Jason pulled her back down." And that would be our daughter."

"Really?" Piper rolled her eyes but smiled regardless.

"Really." And that initiated a kiss.

Jason definitely remembered that. Except he broke his promise already, not even a week past. Techincally he didn't though. Jason promised he wouldn't love another _girl._Not a _boy._

"What's up Sparky? Seem down. Need a little more Leo in your life?" Leo's voice snapped him out of it.

"No. Why are you in here?" Why was Leo in his room, exactly? Jason didn't remember calling him.

"Why do I need a reason to hang out with one of my BF's?" Leo shifted uncomfortably and reached for one of his curls.

Jason rolled his eyes and noted how Leo biting his hair looking around the room, trying to ignore the question.

Jason suppressed a sigh and started staring at Leo, with out blinking.

It surprised Jason that it wasn't hard staring at Leo for so long. Leo was his best friend and often did the weirdest things often, so Jason was actually used to staring at him for a while before.

Slowly, Jason realized, Leo's features were coming more manlier but still had a very slight feminine touch that honestly looked _good_on him. With his warm melted chocolate like eyes, and that stupidly _adorable_dimple, and teeth showing grin, Leo was simply just... _adorable_(Mmmm Yummy)_._He was starting to get more built and a little taller, but was still the lean and scrawny figure that Jason knew. Leo was in an awkward puberty stage where his limbs were exceptionally long (and Jason secretly was hoping that some _other body parts_are exceptionally long). Oh and his _hair._ Jason _loved_Leo's hair. The bouncy, springy, long dark curls that covered his ers and the back of Leo's neck, that was just _so soft._ Leo told him and Piper once that (and Jason quotes) " Leo would never let those monstrosities called razors touch his beautiful curly mop of sexiness."

Leo cleared his throat uncomfortable with Jason's persistent staring and confessed.

"By accident I sort of heard your conversation with Percy and heard_certain peoples_names a couple of times and want to know why. By accident! I swear!" Leo's hands were raised in surrender.

Jason rose an eyebrow and stood up from where he was perched on top of his bed and chose his words carefully.

"You are _so_dead." To which Leo yelped at and ran fast out the room with Jason on his heels. The duo ran throughout the Argo II and passed by nearly all the crew.

Percy was still in his room and was muttering some stuff about the number fifteen and blue and eyes (Jason always knew that the Greek lost his marbles. Gah he sounds like Octopu- Octavian). Annabeth and Piper were on the deck looking and chatting, only stopping when they saw the two boys run across. Hazel was no where to be seen but there was a huge pile of green emeralds (which didn't make any sense to Jason since they were in the _air_ and haven't been on the ground since a couple of weeks) on the deck and a mad looking Frank who started glaring at Leo.

Like usually, Nico wasn't seen unless that pale person in the masts who waved to Leo was him. Leo waved back and grinned but turned to look behind him and saw that Jason was catching up.

Jason finally caught up when Leo stumbled and collapsed on him. They were both breathing hard and had their faces close to each other, feeling the others warm breathe.

When Jason looked closer, he could see different coloured flecks in his eyes and the way how Leo's hair (oh gods the _hair_) was actually black at the roots and and turned to a lighter brown by the edges (which reminded him of a weird black and brown fire).

"Dude your heavy. Get off of my chest." Leo moaned (sadly not in the way Jason would have liked it).

Jason sighed (longingly if someone paid attention) and got of his chest. Still, his hands were around Leo's sides, and was blocking any exit. The way Leo was trashing around and looking up at him was not helping Jason _down south._

Holy Hera, Jason would always remember this.

**Thank you fictionfan95 for helping notice my er… _mistake_. I'm just happy that not to many people saw it since I updated …yesterday was it? Gracias.**


	4. I wish I came up with a chapter title

**Please note that i wrote this before BoO came out but was just too lazy to actually do something with it. Okay.**

**Leo was happy.**

He's secretly planning the new boat. The Argo III. Built only to fit at most three people and only for one reason.

Calypso.

Holy Hera, the goddess had Leo wrapped around her finger (Ew not Hera, Calypso. That's disgusting.). Leo knew that. Calypso knew that. But still..

Leo breathed out a big puff. Something in the corner of his eye moved in the darkness. Leo ignored it, and continued sketching out a blueprint for the Argo III.

"Needs a bigger interior." Leo mumbled to himself.

After failing again on this print, Leo cried out in frustration and crumbled the paper. He angrily threw it behind him, hopefully successfully managing to get the ball with the other growing pile of crap.

Leo pulled out a clean sheet and was about to get started when something hit the back of his head. The son of Hepheastus twirled in his chair and stared at the paper ball next to his feet.

"The Hades...?" Leo cursed and threw the ball back at the darkness.

There. In a glimpse, he saw black hair. Which meant it was a person. Either Percy, Frank, or Nico. No way it's Percy, because he couldn't be as stealthy as Batman here. Frank was a few inches taller, so it couldn't be him. Which left the culprit to be Nico.

"Ghost boy?" Leo called out and saw the paper being thrown back.

He picked it up and threw it back hard hearing a noise and the person stepped out.

Nico Di Angelo stepped out into the light, scowling and rubbing his eye.

Leo reached out to move Nico's hand away from his eye, but Nico flinched and moved from the spot. Which caused Leo to fall on his face.

"Ow." Leo spoke into the ground and heard shuffling above him.

"Today's July 3." He heard Nico's harsh whisper.

Leo finally stood up and looked around the place. Nico was gone.

"Today's July 3?" Leo questioned out loud.

"Oh! Today's _July 3_!" Leo squealed.

"Got to get everything ready before any one wakes up." Leo mumbled under his breath, pulling out streamers and paint.

It was sort of a tradition for Leo to decorate the Argo for holidays the night before and _everyone _was sort of expectant after getting used to it.

"Hurry up. It's already 4:00. Jason wakes up at 5:30." Leo spun to see Nico Di Angelo in the doorway of the control room.

"Dang it why does he wake up at such an ungodly hour? Who wakes up _voluntarily _at that time?." Leo cursed.

Nico was about to disappear when Leo called out, "Wait!"

Nico stoped and turned around, still rubbing his eye.

Leo handed Nico a bottle after searching for one in his tool belt.

"Nectar. Can you help me out? 'Cause of your shadow travel and stuff?"

Nico drank some nectar and scratched his imaginary beard.

1 hour later, the ship was decorated completely, and there were posters of Leo dressed up as Uncle Sam in every room. _Every _room.

"Dude you can take that costume now." Nico said from his seat next to Leo.

"No way! I'm Uncle Leo! Bad boy Surpreme! The great Mc-" Leo laughed when he saw Nico mocking his hand motions.

"Look there's Annabeth. And Percy." Leo noted looking on the deck.

Nico nodded and took a sip of his Diet Coke.

"Frank and Hazel. Wow _somebody_ looks fine today."

Nico rolled his eyes and punched Leo in the arm who cried a loud, "OW!"

"Stop talking about my sister like that. It's... weird." Leo rubbed his arm and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I was talking about myself, because man I look _fine._" Leo grinned and fiddled with his hat.

Nico punched him again but Leo saw the _tiniest _hint of a smile that _Octavian _can beat.

And Leo was happy.

**This is so OOC. The only reason why I felt like updating was because I have nothing better to do (keyword ****_better_****).**


	5. Cheatercheaterbestfriendeater

**Frank was seriously pissed off.**

At _Hazel._ Surprisingly, Hazel was definitely cheating on him. He saw it with his own eyes!

When the Argo made it's descend and touched down at some port, Frank grabbed a basket with some food, ready to go on a happy picnic with his lady. He was even whistling! Then Frank froze in his tracks when seeing _his _lady giggling and chatting with another male. Those two were awfully close.

To make it worse, the male was with _Leo._ Frank knew he shouldn't have trusted the twerp! as soon as Frank found about his fire powers there was the bell ringing, _Bad! BEWARE! _Or maybe it was the two war gods who were arguing in his head. But Frank still couldn't believe Hazel would do that to him. To _them._ He needs to confront Hazel immediately. Nico was there with Hazel watching the two so Frank maybe had support and a witness. Maybe.

See it wasn't the fact that Hazel was cheating behind his back that irritated Frank. It was for _how long _it was going on and it was with _Leo._

According to Hazel, "She loved him since they met."

and Leo responded with, "Loved you too. I think I'm in love with you Hazel Levesque."

which Hazel says, "I didn't realize it when we first met. But now... I do."

Then there was the kiss. Frank saw up to when they were really close and walked away because he was _disgusted_ and didn't want to see the girl he liked doing such…

_Scandalous stuff._

He heard a giggle coming from Hazel and a, "_Valdez!_"

Yes, Frank was seriously pissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's head hurts.<strong>

He knew _exactly _what's going on. All the testosterone and teenage hormones were messing with his head.

And gods the sexual _tension_!

Holy Hera, there was way too much. Nico knew exactly what is going on.

It was quite a simple circle of sorts.

Percy. Likes Jason. Who likes Leo. Who likes Nico. Who likes having his brain not being split into _pieces!_

And Frank thinks Hazel and Leo are going out.

Haha. That's not what happened. Summoned ghosts can't exactly go out with the living, can they now?

Percy and Jason forgot about their girlfriends. And what happens?

The girls have to deal with their own issues together, and Nico can tell from eavesdropping that it was not fun on their side. He took pity on them. Nico took pity on everyone stuck on this ship.

Nico turned around see Jason and Piper talking but Jason was looking at Leo when the Piper wasn't looking.

Annabeth and Percy were also seen, but they were in a heated argument, Nico figured based on the way their hands were going up and how loud they were.

Frank on the other hand was gone. He freaked out after seeing "Leo" and Hazel "kiss".

From his position, Nico could see everyone and everything.

This would be the best thing to watch here. If only he had _something _for this headache. Maybe he would sacrifice a little more food to Apollo. Nico needed to talk to Apollo anyway because somehow the sun god was tied into this. Nico didn't know how or why but he just knew the god was involved. Nico glared at the sun overhead which in return seemed to glare it's heat back at him. Perfect. In addition to getting a headache he might as well get a stroke. Perfect.

Gods, Nico's head hurts

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah that was really short. I'm going to update again to make up for it in within the hour. Happy New Years! (it's all relative in timezones from where you live).<strong>

**Gah, ****_Hajjie _****figured me out. Sort of. Almost there!**


	6. Coral

**Percy only had a few things on his list on why he should stay with Annabeth.**

So far Percy's list had this written on it:

1. Blue eyes

2. Blonde hair

3. Son of Jupiter

4. Muscles. Nice toned musc-

Percy stopped writing. Not exactly Annabeth. Percy groaned and ripped up the paper. He needs to go take a swim and just cool off. Get rid of the thoughts of a certain blonde (not the one who he is _actually supposed _to be thinking about).

Percy ran out of the room and unto the deck. He stripped out of all of his clothes and jumped off the deck with a loud splash. Percy may or may have not forgot that the Argo was in the air.

He stayed under the water for a few hours and chatted with some fish ("_Hello little crab and fish. I'm going to name you Sebastian and Flounder"_) but finally brought his head out of the water. He saw the Argo descending down into the water.

Percy waited for it and then saw Annabeth looking disgustingly at the pile of boxers and pants on the deck.

Green eyes darted immediately to the other blonde who was dragging two brunettes known as his best friends.

Hazel soon appeared and then Frank. Nico stepped out of a shadow and all of the crew was on the deck looking around the water. Jason was the first one to notice Percy and pointed to the raven haired boy. Jason was also the first one to stri- Holy Hera.

Percy saw it. Percy saw it. _Percy saw it. PERCY SAW IT! _He didn't expect to see the blonde's…_coral_. Yes that's a word to substitute for dic-

The blonde jumped into the water, but forgot he was holding onto Leo, and the son of the forge reached out for the first person he could reach, and dragged Hazel with him. Hazel reached out to get Frank, but Frank moved so she grabbed Piper, who actually managed to get Frank, yelling, "Go down with the ship!". The Chinese male grabbed Annabeth who slid in glaring. Nico remained untouched but was (hilariously) flinching at the sun. Nico was glaring at the sun as if saying, _"You wanna go bro?"_

Percy returned his attention back to Jason, who was swimming towards him.

All the other people in the water peeled of their clothes and threw it back at Nico, who yelled a string of curses when Hazel's underwear hit him in the face.

"We thought you were dead!" Jason said shoving Percy into the water. Well, farther away from the Argo than they already were.

"I just wanted a swim. I don't need more than one mother here! I already have one!" Percy yelled at Jason.

Jason turned and swam closer to the Argo. Percy was about to reach out, but Jason turned back around.

"Some of us don't have parents like yours, who actually _care._ Think about Leo's. Or mine. Or even your girlfriends, _Annabeth's._"

Jason swam back to the rest of the seven and left Percy back where he was. Percy froze at what Jason said. What Percy said before was a low blow. _And he knew it._

Percy looked back to the naked group. Jason was playing and laughing with Leo, who was trying to coax Nico to go skinny dipping with them.

Percy noted the way Jason as touching the son of Ephesus and the way Jason was looking at him. Those touches on Leo's body weren't necessary but unless Leo was secretly a dog, Percy had no idea why Jason was doing it.

Maybe Jason did like guys? If he liked Leo, Percy has a lot to change. If he had to be like Leo, than Percy was hopeless.

His life couldn't get any worse. Then Percy remembered something else:

Percy sort had only a few days to save his relationship.

Oh _Coral._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I'm so pumped for the next few chapters. This one I don't necessarily like. I only like the coral joke. HeHe.<strong>

**I need to make longer updates... I'll work on that as a new years resolution.**

_**MAKE LONGER FANFICS**_

**It'll go under**

_**Make better lemons**_

**This is rated M for a reason... But I'm thinking of changing it to T cause there probably won't be anything too explicit. Depends. Do you want the lemons?**


End file.
